Superwoman
by PyramidCalyx
Summary: After a long day, Olivia returns home to unwind. Bensidy one-shot, M for sexy times and language.


A/N: Happy New Year, everybody! Here's a new Bensidy story for you, mostly written on my phone during a very long nightshift at work. Reviews welcome. Catch me on twitter BroadwayFi.

**Superwoman**

A gentle flicker of light was cast across the living room. The television made the open room glow with hues of blue, red and yellow light. A never-ending ticker tape of sports results trundled across the base of the screen. It was early October, and the flatscreen appliance was accustomed to display a variety of sports, but mainly football.

'Damn it,' came a hushed curse. 'Come on guys!' The television flashed a losing score for the Giants.

Brian popped the top off a bottle of MGD, sighing as he sank back into the couch. He shook his head as the highlights depicted his favorite team fumbling through four quarters of play. The cool beer swam down his throat, the amber liquid calming his NFL-induced irritation. He clasped his hands behind his head and leaned back against them.

As dusk had settled across the city, twinkling lights shone through the apartment windows. A key turned in the lock and Brian craned his neck to watch as Olivia arrived home. He grinned when their eyes met.

'Somebody's a party-pooper.'

Olivia scowled as she kicked off her heels and hung her jacket in the front closet. She stretched her arms above her head, yawning as she padded across the living room. Her hair fell in loose curls over her shoulders and she gathered it in her hands, tying the dark brown locks into a high ponytail. She flopped onto the couch next to Brian, leaning against his warm body. Brian chuckled, kissing her forehead and wrapping an arm around her. She snuggled closer and shut her eyes, her entire body melting against his. One hand lazily stroked his thigh.

'You know, Liv, it's not even 8:30 yet.'

His response was an elbow in the ribs and a groan. 'I've gotten used to going to bed early,' she grumbled, feeling Brian's body vibrate with laughter. 'I stayed for most of the party.'

The evening had been full of a flurry of activity that Olivia enjoyed, yet still felt exhausted. Months of planning had gone into the surprise bridal shower for Alex Cabot, one of Olivia's closest friends. The event was a great success, and Olivia was pleased with how the party turned out. She was also, however, completely exhausted.

'How was it?'

'Great, she didn't expect it at all,' Olivia replied, stifling a yawn.

Brian chuckled and ran his fingers through her soft hair. Some days, he still couldn't believe he finally had Olivia Benson as his wife. She knew him inside and out. Their convoluted history remained just that, history. Upon meeting again, completely by chance, they had overcome their rocky past and formed a bridge into the future. He was amazed by the woman beside him; her passionate soul, her radiant beauty, her strength and tenderness. She was everything to him.

'I still can't believe you managed to organize most of it, with everything going on.'

It was Olivia's turn to chuckle. 'Well, you did marry superwoman,' she poked his ribs.

'Oh yeah?' Brian cocked an eyebrow at her.

'Mmhmm, I do it all,' she stated, triumphantly.

Brian's eyes narrowed and he growled softly in her ear. 'Then you'll still have superwoman strength to do me tonight, right?'

His wife burst out laughing, and swatted his chest. He grabbed her hand and pushed her down onto her back. He attacked her neck with kisses, grinning against her soft skin as she giggled, trying, with little effort, to push him away. He held his ground, nuzzling her neck, nipping her earlobe, and running his free hand under her dark purple dress. He heard her breath hitch as his finger glided across her bare thigh, teasing the sensitive skin.

'Did I tell you how fucking sexy you look in this dress?' he whispered against her ear, sneaking his fingers closer to her panty-covered mound and gently stroking her through the lacy material.

Olivia moaned and bucked her hips against his hand. He had a way of driving her libido through the roof just by his low, raspy voice. Despite her fatigue, she couldn't pass on the sexy man teasing her. His pale eyes had darkened with lust, and she could feel his manhood pressing against her, solid and eager to be inside of her. She grabbed at the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling his face down to hers, thrusting her tongue into his hot mouth. They both moaned into the kiss, breathing each other in.

'Bri,' she whimpered as his lips moved down her neck and left a wet path toward her breasts that were being hugged by the tight bodice of the dress. She felt her nipples harden as his hot breath tickled her skin, and he deftly moved one hand to lower the zipper under her arm.

Brian quickly made work of the tiny zipper, and tugged strapless dress down, pressing his lips across Olivia's collarbones and down to the swell of her breasts. She squirmed beneath him, and he pressed his left hand firmly against her damp mound, his fingers pushing the fabric to one side. As his fingertips glanced over her wet folds, a muffled cry made the couple freeze.

Brian sighed, resting his forehead against hers. Olivia chuckled, caressing the side of his face, seeing the shadow of disappointment mirrored in his eyes. He sat up, reaching for her hands. Their lips met in a soft kiss.

'Go get changed. I'll get her,' he said, kissing her again.

Olivia smiled and stood to push the rest of her dress off. She looked over her shoulder at him, enjoying the lustful hunger in his eyes as he watched her walk toward their bedroom, shaking her curvy hips as she went. She tossed her dress on top of the laundry hamper and rifled through her dresser for a comfy top and pajama bottoms. She could hear her husband's voice in the next room, and she smiled, her heart overfilled with happiness.

'... your timing isn't great, but now we can show Mama your new outfit,' Brian was saying when Olivia leaned against the door frame of the small bedroom.

'Should I be worried?' she teased, as Brian finished changing their daughter and snapped her sleeper back together.

'I think Mama has doubts in my fashion sense,' he murmured, cradling their ten-week-old in his arms. He wrapped a soft pink blanket over the baby and sported a playful pout when he turned around.

Olivia rolled her eyes and lead them back into the living room. She unbuttoned the top of her shirt and settled on the couch. Brian sat beside her, proudly showing off the new outfit before passing the hungry little girl to her mother. _Daddy's Little Giants Fan_ shone in sparkly pink text, next to a navy blue football helmet.

'You really are adorable,' Olivia laughed, leaning back and beginning to nurse their daughter.

Brian grinned. 'What can I say, Ava has excellent taste.'

Olivia smirked. 'Maybe she'll bring your team some luck. They sure need it.'

'Hey! There's still lots of time left in the season.'

He propped his feet up and grabbed his forgotten beer. He loved how serene Olivia looked when she nursed; seeing her share such a natural bond with their child always filled Brian with wonder and awe. He remembered her anxiety about becoming a mother, the sleepless nights spent worrying about any and all details related to the pregnancy, the sudden outpouring of her deepest insecurities. They had been trying for a couple of months before the tiny plus sign appeared on a home pregnancy test. The first glimpse of the new life on ultrasound had brought them both to tears. Brian knew this would probably be their only child, and he vowed to be the best father he could be.

'How was she tonight?'

'Perfect, like her mother.'

Olivia chuckled, adjusting Ava, who suckled contentedly, one tiny hand grasping the side of her mother's breast. 'You put the breastmilk back in the fridge, right? I should pump some more.' She gazed down at her child, who was the spitting image of her Daddy; pale hazel eyes, a thick tuft of light brown hair. Her miracle, her joy.

'She was okay with the bottle?'

Brian ran his fingers through her hair. 'Yeah, but she clearly prefers the real thing.'

'Bri,' Olivia groaned, rolling her eyes. 'The only one in this family with a boob complex is you.'

He laughed, kissing her ear. 'I can't help it, you're so gorgeous,' he whispered.

She snorted, unlatching Ava and moving her to the other breast. 'Please, Bri, most days I still feel nine months pregnant.'

'Liv, you're beautiful, and always will be,' he said, caressing her cheek before reaching down to softly run his fingertips over Ava's silky hair. 'Besides, those extra pounds carried our baby girl up until two months ago. You've got a year of mat leave; plenty of time to hit the gym!'

Olivia glared at him until her laughter couldn't be contained. He gave her his typical shit-eating grin, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing her cheek. Ava started to fuss.

'Here, let me take her,' Brian put his beer on the coffee table. He grabbed a receiving blanket that had been left on the back of the couch.

Olivia passed Ava to him, rebuttoned her shirt and sank back into the couch. She lifted her feet onto the table and watched her husband hush their daughter, gently patting her tiny back. She loved seeing them interact; she had never felt such peace and calm. Beneath his tough cop exterior, Brian was the sweetest and most gentle man she had ever known. His marriage proposal had been utterly adorable, and out of the blue. Olivia hated surprises, but that was one which she would cherish forever. They chose to have a small civil ceremony, forgoing the hassle of planning a traditional wedding. Instead, the newly married couple celebrated with friends and family at a party organized by, none other than, John Munch, who's lucrative connections had secured them the use of an exclusive bar in Greenwich Village.

They began to seriously try for a baby as soon as their honeymoon began, and Brian had been ecstatic when she announced the joyous results of their intimate activities. He had flown into excited, overwhelmed, and absolutely terrified new-parent mode. She was pretty sure he started baby shopping that very same day. She, on the other hand, was fearful of all the risks her age brought to the pregnancy, and volunteered herself for desk duty immediately. The memory of Don Cragen's bewildered face still brings a smile to her lips; she took herself out of the field without a fight, despite the fact that she could still be on active duty for the first few months. But she wasn't taking any chances. She knew this could be the only child she would ever carry, and she wasn't going to risk her baby's health.

'... see, nothing to fuss about, sweetpea. You've got a full belly, your favorite blanky, and the greatest team on your jammies.'

Olivia laughed while listening to Brian talk to Ava. He held her against his chest, giving her bum an occasional pat as he walked around the living room. He looked over at her and grinned.

'You know what, I think, since Mama was away all evening, that I get to be the baby hog for once,' he said in a conspiratory whisper. 'She gets you all to herself everyday while I'm at work, so it's my turn tonight.'

'Hey! I am not a baby hog,' Olivia retorted, walking over to her family. 'You get lots of daddy time.'

She wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning against his chest so she could look at Ava. Brian kissed the top of her head and chuckled.

'I think it's bedtime for both of my girls,' he whispered.

'Mmhmm.'

'Come on,' Brian steered Olivia toward the bedroom, turning the television off and flicking the lights out along the way.

Olivia walked into Ava's room, switching the colorful jungle-themed mobile on. Soft music began to play as Brian followed her. They both kissed their daughter's forehead and Brian laid her in the crib. He guided Olivia into their own bedroom with a hand on her lower back.

'So, does Superwoman have any strength left, or are you gonna fall asleep standing up?'

Olivia smirked as Brian's arms wrapped around her from behind, his fingers venturing beneath her shirt, teasing her hips. He softly kissed her neck, causing her to close her eyes and release a low moan. She could feel him hold her tighter, his lips becoming more aggressive.

'Well, your daughter does like to be fed at five o'clock on the dot,' she began. 'So, I really should be getting some sleep...'

'Uh-uh,' Brian murmured against her neck. 'There's a bottle of breastmilk in the fridge; I'll get up when she wakes.'

Olivia turned in his arms, one eyebrow raised. '_You_ are going to get out of bed that early?' 'If it means I get to fuck my hot wife tonight, then yes.'

His hands cupped her ass, and she felt his erection when he pulled her against his body, his lips still attached to the sensitive skin of her neck. Her legs felt weak and her core was on fire with scorching desire. She pulled his head up to meet her lips, pushing her tongue into his mouth. His hands squeezed her ass then started pushing the pajama bottoms over her hips. Olivia gripped his hair, moaning into his mouth.

'Baby, I want you so bad,' she whispered against his mouth.

He growled, pushing down her pants before yanking her top off. He stared at her naked body, licking his lips. Olivia blushed; she was making every effort to lose the baby weight, but still found her body carrying a few extra pounds. She felt self-conscious under Brian's intense gaze, but when his eyes met hers, all she could see was the raw love and lust that he felt for her.

She tore his shirt off as he undid his jeans. Her hands scratched his broad chest, and she leaned close to run her tongue over each of his nipples. Brian groaned, dropping his boxers and maneuvering Olivia toward the bed. He gently pushed her onto her back, kissing her raised knees.

'Jesus, Liv, you're so beautiful, baby.'

Olivia blushed and smiled up at him soulfully. 'Bri,' she breathed.

He slid in between her bent legs, running his tongue down the inside of tanned thigh. He grinned, hearing her breath catch as his hot mouth approached her glistening folds. He moved his hands to grip her hips as his mouth descended onto her moist flesh. She writhed beneath him as he slowly licked her slit, moaning at her sweet taste.

'Mmm Bri...'

His tongue paced up and down her slit, circling her clit on each trip. Her nails dug into the back of his hands, her back arching in anticipation.

'Please, baby...'

Hearing her softly beg made his dick twitch. He smirked and slowly circled her core with the tip of his tongue. She moaned loudly, pushing her pussy into his face. He thrust his tongue fully into her hot hole, humming against her sweet, pink flesh.

'Oh God! Bri!' she cried out.

He kept going, pushing his tongue inside of her as far as it would go. She reached down, grabbing his hair, her other hand rubbing her clit. His tongue swirled and sucked her pussy, and her body began to tremble.

'That's it, baby. Come.'

Olivia felt her muscles begin to contract, a warm heat building low in her belly. She scratched his scalp and felt herself slipping into a haze of ecstasy.

'Yes! Don't stop, baby! Oh, yes!'

Brian pushed two fingers into her tightness, pushing her hand away from her clit and latching on with his lips. Olivia covered her mouth to muffle her scream. He continued to roughly finger her and suck the swollen bundle of nerves as she froze in a powerful orgasm. She swatted him away, her body unable to take any more.

'Bri, oh my God!'

He kissed her sensitive skin, and slowly moved his lips up her body, stopping to place butterfly kisses on the scar along her lower abdomen. Ava's birth had not been straightforward, as her body had been in breech position. His fingertips ran across the healed incision, grateful that his wife and daughter were happy and healthy. His lips continued their ascent, weaving across Olivia's soft skin, between her full breasts, and up one side of her neck.

'You taste incredible, baby,' he breathed into her ear, causing goosebumps to appear on her body.

Olivia cupped Brian's face in her hands and her dark eyes sought his. They smiled at each other, both full of love and adoration for the other. She tickled his lips with her thumb before pressing her mouth to his. Brian tangled his fingers in her hair, his hips moving against hers, groaning when his hard-on touched her hot, slick center. He arched back, lining himself up and slowly thrust inside of her tight heat.

'Liv,' he moaned, feeling himself stretch her, feeling himself fill her completely. 'Fuck…'

Her nails scratched his shoulder blades as he picked up speed. Her legs wrapped around his hips, her body arching into his with every thrust. Their lips met in passionate kisses, tongues battling. Time seemed to slow as the couple moved as one, their ragged breaths echoing off the walls.

'Bri,' Olivia moaned, sinking her teeth into his shoulder as his even strokes became more intense. 'Come inside me, baby. I wanna feel you come…'

Brian groaned, grabbing her hands and pushing them down on the bed beside her head. Their fingers were entwined, and their lips met for a passionate kiss. When he pulled away, his eyes met hers and he felt his orgasm explode within her. He gave a final thrust before kissing her deeply and dropping beside her. Olivia rolled onto her side, running her hand through his hair.

Brian pulled the comforter over their bodies, kissing her forehead. She cuddled into his body as he gently massaged her lower back. Olivia sighed happily, relaxing in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

'Love you, baby,' she whispered, looking up to kiss his lips.

'Love you, too, Superwoman.'


End file.
